


Einkaufen mit Sam

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Shopping, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam zieht Rückschlüsse aus Daniels und Jacks Einkaufsgewohnheiten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einkaufen mit Sam

Die ersten warmen Tage im Mai und das Versprechen praktisch aller Wetterstationen, dass auch das Wochenende sonnig und fast sommerlich warm werden würde, nutzte Janet Fraiser, um die erste Grillparty des Jahres zu planen. Cassie war sehr darauf bedacht, dass auch alle Leute aus dem SGC, die sie kannte, anwesend sein sollten, und so wurde die Gästeliste immer länger. Janet brauchte Hilfe und fragte bei ihren Freunden an. 

Teal’c bot Doktor Fraiser an, ihr am Samstagmorgen dabei zu helfen, das weiße Gartenzelt aufzustellen und alle Gartenmöbel aus dem Keller auf die Terrasse zu tragen. Cassie wischte über die Stühle und Tische und schüttelte die Sitzbezüge aus, Teal’c half Janet den großen runden Grill von Spinnweben zu befreien und zu säubern. 

Sam, Daniel und Jack hatten versprochen, die Einkäufe für die Party zu übernehmen. Sie fuhren zusammen zu einem großen Einkaufscenter – zu Daniels Unwillen sehr früh am Morgen, um den anstürmenden Massen zu entgehen. Denn bestimmt waren sie nicht die einzigen, die das Wetter geradezu ideal für eine Gartenparty fanden. Sie begannen den Einkaufswagen mit Holzkohle, Steaks, Saucen, Ketchup, Papierservietten und Fackeln für später am Abend zu füllen. 

„Ich hätte eine Liste schreiben sollen“, meinte Sam nach einer vierte Stunde und runzelte ihre Stirn, um angestrengt nachzudenken, was noch alles fehlen könnte.   
„Ah, bah, Improvisieren macht doch viel mehr Spaß“, versicherte ihr Jack gutgelaunt.   
„Das können Sie dann ja Janet erklären, wenn wir mit Unmengen von Fleisch und Saucen aber keinem Brot bei ihr auftauchen.“   
Daniel legte einen ganzen Arm voller Baguette in den Wagen. „So, Brot hätten wir. Wieder ein Punkt erledigt.“   
Sie setzten ihre Tour fort und jeder warf noch etwas, was er als unabdingbar für das gute Gelingen einer Gartenparty fand, in den Einkaufswagen. 

„Daniel?“, brüllte Jack von einem Ende des Ganges an das andere. „Möchtest du diesen französischen Wein mit dem komischen Etikett? Oder trinkst du heute auch Bier?“   
„Die dünne, nach nichts schmeckende Plädderbrühe, die du Bier nennst? Nein, danke“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem Grinsen und Jack nahm zwei Flaschen Wein aus dem Regal. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Sam mit Toilettenpapier, Glühbirnen und Shampoo an und legte die Sachen ebenfalls in den Wagen. Als Jack ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, erklärte sie: „Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich schon mal hier bin, erledige ich gleich meinen Wochenendeinkauf.“   
„Wow. Das stimmt. Gut mitgedacht, Major.“   
„Danke sehr, Sir“, erwiderte sie in bester militärischer Tradition, nur ihr breites Grinsen passte nicht so ganz dazu.   
„Deine Zahnpasta ist leer“, meinte Daniel prompt und schaute dabei Jack an. „Und du hast auch kein Waschpulver mehr zu Hause. Aber das habe ich dir ja schon letzte Woche gesagt.“ 

„Warum lungerst du dann noch hier rum? Hopp, hopp! Hol es her!“, befahl Jack dem jüngeren Mann und machte mit seinen Händen scheuchende Bewegungen.   
Daniel funkelte Jack indigniert an und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Jack!“  
„Ja, Daniel?“ In Jacks Stimme war ein warmer Unterton und es war so klar, dass er ihn neckte, dass Daniel tief aufseufzte. „Ja, ja, immer wird der arme Archäologe geschickt“, murmelte er, ehe er mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen verschwand.

Sie luden noch Berge von Knabberzeug und Süßigkeiten in den Wagen, sowie Orangensaft und Limonade für Cassie und Teal’c und für alle die, die nach dem Grillfest noch fahren mussten. 

„Vitamine?“ fragte Daniel, als sie der Abteilung mit den Früchten und dem Gemüse angekommen waren.   
Sam suchte sorgfältig Tomaten aus, jede wurde einzeln in die Hand genommen und rumgedreht. Mit der gleichen peniblen Sorgfalt entschied sie sich für zwei Gurken und zwei Salatköpfe.   
Als Daniel drei Paprikaschoten auf die Waage legte, fragte ihn Jack: „Warum nimmst du nicht die roten? Normalerweise isst du die doch lieber.“   
„Leider sehen heute die grünen besser aus.“   
„Ist mir nur recht.“   
„Ja, ich weiß. Scheint heute dein Tag zu sein.“ Daniel grinste. 

Als der Einkaufswagen so voll war, dass man eine ruhige Hand brauchte, um noch etwas oben drauf zu platzieren, ohne dass alles herunterfiel, sagte Jack plötzlich: „Milch! Es ist keine Milch mehr im Kühlschrank.“   
„Du hast Recht. Ich hole welche“, erwiderte Daniel und verschwand.   
Als er mit der Milch zurückkehrte, brachte er auch eine Schachtel mit Jacks bevorzugten Fruitloops mit und Jack hielt eine Tüte mit Daniels Lieblings-Schokoladenkeksen in der Hand. 

Sam brach in lautes Gelächter aus.   
„Was ist, Carter?“, fragte Jack ein bisschen perplex.   
„Ihr solltet niemals mit Hammond oder sonst wem vom SGC einkaufen gehen.“   
„Warum nicht?“   
„Schaut doch mal genau hin, ihr beiden“, meinte sie und hätte fast wieder losgekichert.   
Daniel schaute die Schokokekse in Jacks Hand an – Jack die Fruitloops in Daniels.   
Nach einem kurzen Moment peinlichen Schweigens, in dem keiner so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte, brachen alle drei in Gelächter aus. 

Jack war sehr erleichtert, dass sie Sam und Teal’c vor ein paar Monaten wenigstens ansatzweise von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte. Dies wäre ansonsten in superblöder Moment gewesen, um sich vor einem Teammitglied zu outen. Im gleichen Moment schwor er sich, in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger zu sein, selbst mit solchen an sich unverdächtigen Sachen wie Einkaufen. Es sah ganz so aus, als könnte das Füllen eines Einkaufswagens manchmal genauso verräterisch sein, wie eine öffentliche Erklärung. Leider. 

Er seufzte tief auf.

\------ENDE-----

Antares, April 2010 


End file.
